The Twisted Mind Of Lillian Evans Potter
by Sneakette 4Ever
Summary: James Potter is the new Transfig teacher... Lily in her final year of Hogwarts in the Slytherin House (SHE ISN'T EVIL THO) J.'s embarrasses her in class - She's not too happy with that. Will her revenge backfire? Most likely... (Contest - Chapter 5)
1. No One Embarrasses Lily Evans

The Twisted Mind Of Lillian Evans Potter  
  
Chapter One  
  
Written By: Sneakette 4Ever  
  
Authors Note: Lily is in Slytherin! Oh my! BUT Slytherin's weren't considered EVIL until Voldie came into the picture – which he hasn't yet! So it just means she's VERY ambitious! And when she wants something – she'll get it… SHE IS NOT EVIL!!! I love Lily – I would NEVER make her evil! Now on with the story…  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter – All rights go to JKR (Or whatever her new last name is) and Warner Bros, and all that junk… Don't sue me – you won't get that much $$$ anyway! And I'm only putting this up in the first chapter but it continues throughout the remainder of the fic – got it? GOOD! FINALLY: On with the story!  
  
  
  
"Animagi must be registered…." Professor Potter walked around the classroom, going on about animagi or whatnot. Lily Evans was paying absolutely no attention. She was a bit preoccupied doodling all over her parchment. It wasn't that she didn't like Transfiguration, it was just she didn't like Transfiguration. She maintained fairly high marks in the class, but it just didn't catch her attention like Divination and Herbology did. She just wasn't a Transfiguration type girl.  
  
Meredith Meely shoved a torn piece of parchment into her field of vision. On it was scribbled in loopy cursive: Isn't Professor P. a hottie?  
  
Lily had to fight not to roll her eyes. Meredith was the most annoying female on the face of the earth. She had frizzy brown hair and she wore it really puffed out and frizzy. She was incredibly short, so her hair was almost bigger than her! She was bitchy, stuck up, full of herself, annoying, and the biggest flirt known to human kind. 'I don't know why I even pretend to be her friend…' Lily thought before scribbling back: I guess.  
  
"Miss Evans? Miss Meely? What have you got there?" Professor Potter stopped at their desk and picked up the scrap piece of paper. Lily groaned inwardly as he read it, but she couldn't help but notice the faint blush rising in his cheeks.  
  
"I would advise you pay more attention, although I must agree with you on this subject." He smirked, gesturing to the note. A teacher smirked! At a student! At Lily Evans! Professor James Potter smirked at Lily Evans! People don't smirk at Lily Evans.  
  
"Oh, Professor, I'm sorry. That wasn't about you! That was about my boyfriend who's a professor at Warthogs." Lily lied smoothly, noticing how his face fell slightly. But he quickly replaced his cool façade, and grinned.  
  
"Tell your boyfriend I'm sorry." He smirked (again! How DARE he smirk at Lily Evans!)  
  
"Excuse me? Sorry?" Lily asked, not quite getting his humor. He didn't answer, but continued toward the front of the room. Lily's eyes narrowed, and then and there she vowed to get Professor James Potter back.  
  
Meredith slipped Lily another note: Wow! Doesn't he have a nice ass? Hmm…  
  
Lily couldn't resist rolling her eyes this time, but Meredith didn't see her. All her attention was focused on Professor Potter's ass. 'Eww…' Lily thought, but found her gaze fluttering lower than she would have preferred. 'She's such a bad influence on me! Hmm, but he is young… He only graduated from Hogwarts about two years ago… So he's like – what – 19? Ooh stop! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts – bad Lily, bad Lily…' She scolded herself.  
  
"Class dismissed – Miss Evans, if I could have a word?" Lily jumped when she heard her name and glanced up. He wasn't smirking this time, but his hazel eyes were teasing her beneath his messy black hair. She walked up warily, expecting a lecture about talking back to teachers, but what came out of his mouth next she was not expecting.  
  
"You're feisty." He casually stated. "But don't try anything in my class. I've dealt with girls like you – so don't."  
  
"Dealt with girls like me? And what am I like, if you know so much about me?" Lily replied, angered that she was lumped into a specific group. She took pride in her individuality.  
  
"Girls that think they're so good; think they know everything. Well, you don't. I don't appreciate you talking back to me in my class – if you really want to talk to me, see me after class." He said it sternly, but the twinkle never left his eyes. He was teasing her, and it bugged her to no end.  
  
"I'm positive I'm not one of 'those girls'. But if you don't believe me then that's your prerogative. G'day Professor." She stormed out of the room. She didn't see the annoying smirk cross his face as he realized he'd gotten to her.  
  
  
  
"Gods, he's annoying!" Lily commented to Shawnta (pronounced: shawn- tay) as they sat before the fire in the Slytherin common room. Shawnta was a petite girl with tanned skin and curly dark hair. It was pulled into a high ponytail right now. Lily's own straight dark brownish-red hair fell limply on her shoulders. It was parted on the side with a clip holding part of it back. Her worn black robes clung to her small curves, but the bottom was beginning to tear and unravel. She would need to get a job soon if she hoped to get new robes.  
  
Two years previous Lily's parents had died mysteriously in a car accident, although there was no blood or injuries of any sort. Muggles had led an investigation, so they had thought it had been a heart attack, but there was no evidence to prove it. The Ministry of Magic also looked into it, but Lily had never heard anything from them. Either way, they were dead. It had been really hard for Lily at first, even though she rarely saw them since she began schooling at Hogwarts. It was difficult just knowing they weren't there if she did need them.  
  
Shaking her head slightly to rid herself of these depressing thoughts, she focused her gaze on the fire in front of her, which crackled as the wood beneath it burned. The common room was busy with students, most of which were fifth, sixth, and seventh years, for the first through fourth years had already retired to their dorms.  
  
"I suppose, but he is rather good looking. Do you remember when he was a student here?" Shawnta replied after a moment, she was obviously remembering something, but didn't share. Her face twitched a bit, but Lily didn't notice.  
  
"Sort of. He was always really popular with the girls, but I didn't pay too much attention to him. Didn't you fancy him for awhile?" Lily asked, still not looking at the fellow Ravenclaw.  
  
"Yeah, but I got over it." Shawnta replied bitterly, and Lily briefly wondered what had happened to her friend that made her feel this way. But Lily, being Lily, didn't ask – if Shawnta wanted to share, she would – in her own time. Before, no less than two years ago, she would have jumped at the opportunity to gossip and would have bothered Shawnta until the girl snapped, spilling her secrets. But Lily had grown up since then – everything changed when her parents died. She had realized people needed time to grieve by themselves, and it wasn't helping by making them talk about the subject (whatever it was) if they didn't want to.  
  
"You going home for Christmas?" Lily asked after a moment of silence. She was actually going home – for the first time since her parents' death. Her aunt and uncle, who knew about the whole magic affair, had asked Lily to spend Christmas with them.  
  
"Nah, I'm staying here. The parentals are taking a 'second honeymoon.'" Shawnta replied, grimacing as she said 'second honeymoon.' "I just hope I won't have another sister or brother when they get back."  
  
Lily laughed, thinking of the five siblings (including Shawnta) in the Findley household. Danika (pronounced Da-nee-ka) and Ami, Shawnta's three year old twin sisters were the cutest kids in the entire world – from Lily's perspective, at least. Shawnta didn't mind her sisters so much – at least compared to her two brothers. Willy, who was ten, and Aaron, who was fourteen, were wild. There wasn't a different way to describe them. They were just plain wild.  
  
"What about you?" Shawnta asked, turning slightly to see her friend's expression. Unfortunately (for Shawnta), Lily had become adept at hiding her emotions – a skill she picked up as a child.  
  
"Yeah, actually I am. I'm spending the holidays with my aunt and uncle. You know, my mum's twin – Ana. She just got married last year, but he already knows I'm a witch – at least that's what she tells me. I guess he's really nice. She always goes on and on about how caring and loving he is." Lily shrugged. "Only one more week 'til I leave. You're going to be stuck here all alone without me."  
  
"I think I'll manage," Shawnta laughed.  
  
"You know… I hear Andreas Black is staying for here for the hols. I think he said Dumbledore is letting Sirius stay here, too." Lily raised an eyebrow suggestively, earning a shove from Shawnta.  
  
"Stop – don't you get any ideas! Andreas and I are just friends! Here that? Just friends!" Shawnta's eyes were wide as she tried to knock the idea from Lily's head. Of course, that would never happen. Lily was one of those hopeless romantics – always tried to turn everything into some kind of love story…  
  
"Whatever you say." Lily shrugged, but it was obvious she didn't believe Shawnta. "I think I'm going to head upstairs. You coming?"  
  
"Nah, I'll be up in awhile though." Shawnta stretched herself across the couch as Lily stood up. "Night Lils."  
  
"G'night."  
  
  
  
"Hey Flower," Shea St. Clare sat down beside Lily at the Slytherin table. Lily smiled, but continued nibbling her toast. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nervous. I'm leaving today for my aunt's house. Haven't seen her since –" Lily stopped, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I get you. Don't worry though! They're going to love you!" He slung his arm over her shoulder and squeezed her shoulder in a slightly reassuring manner. His trademark lopsided grin greeted her as she finally looked up.  
  
"Well I'm out. Have a great holiday!" She stood, but then leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "See you Shea. Oh, and I'll be waiting for your present!" She laughed as she walked out of the Great Hall. Her stuff was already loaded into carriages to be taken back to the Hogwarts Express. She stepped into a carriage and was off.  
  
After a long day of traveling she finally found herself on the front porch of Ana and Mitchell's house. Before she even had a chance to knock the door flew open and Ana engulfed her in a smothering hug.  
  
"Oh I've missed you so much Lil! Gods, you've grown up!" Her aunt cried, and Lily was embarrassed, but slightly pleased, to find joyful tears springing into Ana's eyes. "Come in, come in!"  
  
She followed her aunt into the foyer, bags in tow, and was amazed at how much stuff the tiny house good hold. It was decorated lavishly, and screamed everything Lily was not: graceful, normal, rich, and quiet. If the house was anything like Mitchell he was in for a long week.  
  
  
  
Lily sat before the muggle television, flipping through the channels. Shouting from the kitchen nearly drowned out the sound, but Lily turned the volume up as far as it would go. A crash sounded from the adjacent room, followed by a scream, and a smack. Lily was on her feet in seconds, creeping to the room. Ana was sobbing in a corner, while Mitchell was slamming things down and banging cupboards.  
  
"Stop it! Stop!" Lily cried as he moved toward Ana with a hand raised. A bruise already muddled up her nearly perfect features, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Mitchell turned on her, eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"This is all your fault! Everything was good 'till you came!" He shouted, taking a step toward Lily. A moment later he was squeezing her wrist painfully, and held her shoulder in a vice-like grip.  
  
"Let go of me!" Lily said through clenched teeth, trying to hold back tears. His grip on her shoulder tightened and she cried out in pain. He let go of her wrist, but backhanded her – snapping her head to the side.  
  
"Mitchell, stop." Ana spoke quietly, voice shaking slightly. Mitchell, as if snapped back from a dream, blinked and shook his head. Looking at Lily, who he still held, he suddenly let go and ran to Ana's side.  
  
"Oh gods, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ana. Please forgive me." He cried, and he looked sincere, but Lily had seen many muggle movies where the abusive husband would be very sorry – but he would always hit them again. Lily silently wished Ana would scream at him and tell him to get out, but she didn't. She hugged him, comforting him. It was disgusting. This woman, who he had beaten and abused only moments ago, was comforting him.  
  
"Ana, I'm leaving early. Tonight actually. Goodbye." Lily said, eerily calm. She walked slowly up to her room, and dragged her bag down the stairs. Already bruises were appearing on her wrist, and a big one on her shoulder. She could only imagine what her face would look like in the morning.  
  
No one tried to stop her as she carried her bag out the door, shutting it firmly behind her. You'd think her aunt would at least say goodbye, but apparently she blamed Lily for her husband's outburst. 'Damn – my family really sucks.'  
  
  
  
"Miss Evans? Back so soon?" Professor Potter stopped, seeing the firey red head stooping down to pick up her fallen books. "What? Did they get sick of you so soon?" He teased.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I left on my own free will." She stood, moving closer to him. "I just missed you so much, I had to come back early." She bit her bottom lip innocently, and looked down, but kept her gaze on him the entire time. She noted the nearly nonexistent blush on his cheeks, and layed one hand on his chest. "Maybe we could get together sometime?"  
  
He didn't answer for a moment, but stared in shock at the girl before him. Blinking rapidly, he cleared his throat before he spoke, "Miss Evans. I'm a professor here and I do demand you treat me with respect."  
  
"Oh, I do, Professor." She whispered, barely more than a breath. "Well, I need to get to the library. It was nice talking with you." She stepped around him, allowing her arm to brush his backside as if by accident. 'Ooh I've got him!' Lily thought, her plan already taking form. It would only be a few more months before she completely ruined him and his stupid reputation. He would pay for embarrassing Lily Evans like that.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Okay, how was it? It might not make a huge amount of sense yet, but in later chapters the whole Ana-abuse-thing will become important! So REVIEW! And if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism please tell me!  
  
PS ~ Lily IS NOT EVIL! She's just umm rambunctious… SHE'S NOT EVIL THOUGH! Don't get the wrong impression…! 


	2. Now She's Gone

The Twisted Mind Of Lillian Evans Potter  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Written By: Sneakette 4Ever  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews! Umm, I mention bulemia in it and I'm really not trying to be rude, but it's a bad habit/disease… and Well, yeah… Please don't be offended!!!!  
  
PS ~ Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been kinda having writers block with this fic… Ugh! I have NO idea where it's going yet! Well, I do… but Ahh I dunno! If you have any suggestions or ideas, I'd LOVE to hear them!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter – All rights go to JKR (Or whatever her new last name is) and Warner Bros, and all that junk… Don't sue me – you won't get that much $$$ anyway! And I'm only putting this up in the first chapter but it continues throughout the remainder of the fic – got it? GOOD! FINALLY: On with the story!  
  
  
  
"Damn, Lils! What happened to your face?" Shea asked, not so tactfully. Lily grimaced thinking about the previous weeks 'incident' - as she had taken to calling it.  
  
"I – uhh – tripped. Clumsy me," Lily lied, laughing nervously. Shea looked at her skeptically before shrugging, and pulling some chicken onto his plate.  
  
"You're so blonde it's not even funny," Andi Erikson commented. Andi was a stickly girl with pale, nearly translucent, skin and thin blonde hair. She was nice, but a bit superficial. She also had a habit of eating too much, but then throwing it all up. If you even mentioned it in her presence she would bite your head off.  
  
"Excuse me? Does this look blonde?" Lily held out a strand of her auburn hair. "I'm a closet blonde! And damn proud of it!"  
  
Shea rolled his eyes, and gestured to someone standing in the doorway. Looking closer, Lily realized it was Severus Snape. He walked over confidently and sat down beside Shea, who sat across from Lily and Andi.  
  
"Hey Sev," Lily smiled. He merely nodded his greeting. "So how much did you all miss me?"  
  
"Oodles, Lil. Oodles." Orion Stanford, Lily's boyfreind, sat down beside her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I forgot something in my dorm. Orion, want to help me find it?" Lily asked innocently, knowing how obvious she was being. Orion grinned wickedly.  
  
"Of course." He grabbed her hand and the two raced down the halls to the common room. As soon as they were in the dorm and the door was securly shut, Orion enveloped her with kisses.  
  
  
  
  
  
"LILY?" Shawnta screamed from the Common Room. The desperateness of the shout was heard all the way up in the girls dormitory. "LILY!"  
  
Lily pulled away from Orion, panting slightly. She stood up and walked to the door. Opening it slightly, she heard another frantic call from Shawnta  
  
"Shawnta?" She called out the door. The curly-haired girl bound up the stairs, sobbing. "Oh, God! Shawnta, what's wrong?" She gathered the hysterical girl in her arms, and led her to the bed. Orion, thankfully, got the hint and left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"I – can't –" She gasped, sniffling and crying all at once," She – they – gone. Lily! Oh God!" She screamed, then started beating wildly at the pillows.  
  
Lily grabbed the girl's wrists, holding them as Shawnta fought. Finally, she gave up and collapsed on the bed. Her shoulders shook as she fought to regulate her breathing.  
  
"Shh… shh…" Lily stroked Shawnta's hair, watching as the tears slowed. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Shawnta was able to talk.  
  
"She's gone." She whispered, her face a mask.  
  
"Who's gone? What happened?" She replied, gripping her friend's hand tightly. It was obviously not good knews, but…  
  
Shawnta stared straight ahead, not really seeing anything, before answering. "Mum – attacked…"  
  
"Oh, God, Shawnta! Is she okay? When? By who? Is she okay?" Lily gasped. The thought of anything bad befalling Mrs. Findlay was horrible! She had to be the kindest, sweetest, most generous person Lily had ever met. They had treated her like their own, especially after Lily's own parents were killed.  
  
"Muggle - attacked her. For MONEY! For some DAMN MONEY!" Shawnta began to cry freely again, but she didn't stop talking. There was so much anger in her voice it frightened Lily. "A DAMN MUGGLE KILLED MY MUM FOR MONEY!" She screamed.  
  
Lily grabbed her friend's shoulders, pulling her toward her. The girl cried into her shoulder, shaking with anger and loss.  
  
"Shh, Shawnta, shh." She smoothed Shawnta's hair, trying to comfort the Slytherin. She could feel the tears sliding down her own cheeks, but tried to hide them, not wishing to upset Shawnta even more. "Shh."  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for the INCREDIBLY short chapter… I've had writers block for awhile now, and well… I'm sorry if Shawnta's reaction was completely unbeleivable (as I've never lost a parent, let alone have a parent murdered!) Well, please review! And thank you for reviewing everyone!!! Specially, Prongz! Wow THREE times!!! Thanks!!! This chapter's for you!!!  
  
I'll try to get the next chapter out SOON! So sorry for the delay!!! The next chapter will be longer!!! 


	3. I Could Say The Same To You'

The Twisted Mind Of Lillian Evans Potter

Chapter III

Written By: Sneakette 4Ever

Authors Note: Well here is your James/Lily action… I know, I know, it's not much… but… well it isn't as if they are going to bump into each other in the hallway and then go into a broom closet to snog! It doesn't work that way! Hope you like it! And REVIEW!!! 

PS ~ Thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews!!!

"Lils! How's she doing?" Shea asked, catching Lily's arm in the crowded hallway. He glanced around, realizing this wasn't the best place to talk about Shawnta - too much noise and commotion.

"Here, come with me." He pulled her hand down the hall and to the library. He dragged Lily to a secluded spot in the back, and she gratefully collapsed into a large, over-stuffed chair. She rubbed her temples, exhaustion leaking through her hard demeanor.

"She's doing great. Really coping." Lily said completely unbelievably.

"Lil, don't lie to me. Shawnta's my friend, too. I don't expect her to be peachy keen three days after. Be honest." Shea insisted. Concern filled his big, baby blue eyes.

"She's doing terrible. Is that what you want to hear? She's not coping at all. All she does is sleep and cry. She won't even eat. She doesn't talk, not even to me! She falling apart." Lily admitted tiredly. Purple smudges beneath her eyes advertised her lack of sleep due to worry, and her hair was a disheveled mess.

"So now you're talking about me?" Shawnta snapped stepping from behind a bookcase.

"Shawnta, we're worried. You won't -" Lily began, but was stopped by Shawnta.

"Just stop, Lily. Just stop." She snapped, but then her expression softened. "I just came to say I'm leaving for the funeral Saturday."

"Two days," Lily mumbled. "Are we supposed to go? Should I come with you? Maybe Shea and I?"

Shawnta didn't answer immediately, but instead fidgeted. "Well, actually," She began, looking everywhere but Lily. "Well, see, it's not against you or anything, but... Well dad and you know, are kind of, you know, angry with, uh, muggles. They, uh, well, they don't want you going." She said it all in one breath, watching Lily's face fall.

"Oh," Lily stuttered, "I-it's okay. I-I have, uh, to go to Hogsmeade. Don't worry about it." She shrugged, fighting to stop the tremor in her bottom lip. "I, uh, I have to go, uh, see Professor Potter. Transfig project," She shrugged, gathering her books. She muttered a goodbye and hurried out of the library.

'How could they do that? I loved them. They were my family. I...' She thought as she raced down the halls. She held her tears at bay, not wishing Professor Potter to see her in such a state. 'Damn, he had to have a meeting now...'

She hadn't been completely honest with Shea and Shawnta. She was going to see Professor Potter, but not about a Transfiguration project. She had a meeting about her behavior in his class.

She knocked on his classroom door, swiping at her eyes again. He yelled an invitation, and she stepped across the threshold. He didn't even look up, but continued grading papers or something.

"Professor? You wanted to see me?" Lily asked. She cursed herself for sounding so weak. She had promised herself after her parents death she would never allow herself to become weak again. He paused, still not lifting his head, though. He must have noticed the lack of sarcasm in her voice.

"Uh, take a seat." He gestured to the seat across from his desk. Lily moved to the seat without making a sound.

Finally he looked up. He must have noticed the red rimming her eyes for he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," She forced herself to laugh, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just..." He stared at her tear-streaked face, then shrugged. "Forget it. Of course you're alright, you're here with me, right?" He laughed at his own joke, and Lily chuckled slightly. All she could think about was Shawnta's family, her family, basically disowning her. They wouldn't even allow her to the funeral. The woman had been like a mother to her, and Lily wasn't allowed at the funeral. Without realizing it, tears had slid down her face.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, uncomfortable to have a young woman crying before him.

"N-n-nothing," She stuttered, but then began to sob uncontrollably. The shock of Mrs. Findlay's death had delayed Lily's reaction, but now the truth and finality of death overwhelmed her. She slipped out of the chair, curling into a ball on the floor.

James Potter, a.k.a. Professor Potter, looked incredibly uncomfortable and awkward, but moved towards the hysterical Slytherin. He bent down besides her, stroking her hair gently. She lifted her head. Out of what James though of as reflex, he wiped her tears away with his thumb, then pulled her into his strong, ex-Quidditch player arms.

Just as she had been overwhelmed with the death, the safety she felt when he held her was surprising. She never wanted to leave his warm embrace.

*~*

"Oh my god! Lily, look who's hear!" Meredith excited whisper jarred Lily back to planet Earth. Meredith, Andi, and Lily had gone to Hogsmeade as planned, although Shea was missing for he had gone with Shawnta. Lily sipped absently at her butterbeer, savoring the warmth it provided. The Three Broomsticks was always a pick-me-up spot, but it didn't seem to be doing the trick today.

"Seriously, Lily. Look!" Meredith insisted. Lily turned around in her seat to follow Meredith's gaze, which landed on Professor James Potter. He saw her, smiled slightly, and nodded to the door. Lily got the message and quickly excused herself.

"Yes?" She asked nervously, biting her lip. She wasn't sure how to act around him now. She had never let anyone see her cry before. She felt pathetic and weak because of it.

"Are you okay?" He asked kindly, resting a hand on her shoulder. She felt an unfamiliar flutter in her stomach, but ignored it.

"I'm okay." She replied, but he looked at her skeptically. "I'm okay." She repeated more forcefully. She even managed to smile a bit.

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk..." He let the question hang, and she genuinely smiled at his invitation.

"Sure." She accepted. She was just about to turn back to rejoin her friends, when he stopped her.

"Wait." He said. "I have a question. Er, why were you trying to mess with me the last few weeks? And don't deny it."

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I was bored."

"No, seriously. Why?" He persisted. Lily just shrugged again. 

"Fine." He muttered.

"Wait." She turned. "I guess I was messing with you because, well, you embarrassed me in class and it sort of pissed me off. Then, I guess I just..." She shrugged. "Well, you aren't exactly hard on the eyes." She flashed a lopsided smile.

"I could say the same to you." He replied grinning, but then suddenly his face fell. "Sorry, I've got to, er, go." He rushed off.

"What's his problem?" She muttered to herself, not expecting an answer.

"He likes you, and you're his student. Not a very good match, now is it?" A mirror hanging on the wall behind the booth James and Lily had occupied told Lily.

"What?" Lily asked, laughing at the idea. He was just messing around, right?


	4. It Wasn't All You'

The Twisted Mind of Lillian Evans Potter  
Chapter Four

by: Princess Hermione  
  
"He likes you, and you're his student. Not a very good match, now is it?" A mirror hanging on the wall behind the booth James and Lily had occupied told Lily.  
"What?" Lily asked, laughing at the idea. He was just messing around, right?  
  
***

The next morning Lily went to breakfast and sat down. As she was picking what to eat she noticed that everyone was glaring at her, even her boyfriend.  
  
"What's up their bum?" Lily asked her friend Shawnta.  
  
"Haven't you read?" Shawnta asked.  
  
"Read what?" Lily replied, thoroughly confused.  
  
"In the Witch weekly...there's an, um, article about you and how you're juggling two guys.." Shawnta replied, not meeting Lily's eyes.  
  
"WHAT?! GIVE ME THAT!" Lily yelled as she grabbed the Witch Weekly out of a nearby student's hands.  
  
_Witch Weekly   
**  
**It looks to me that Lily Evans in Slytherin has the eyes of her boyfriend, Orion Stanford, and Professor Potter.  
  
"Seeing how she flirts with both of them and hasn't told either of them about each other she is a complete slut!" comments Meredith Meely_.  
  
Lily looked at the bottem to see who wrote it.  
  
_Written by: Rita Skeeter_  
  
"I should have known." Lily muttered.  
  
Lily stormed out of the Great hall and went straight to James' classroom. As she pushed the door open she heard catcalls from some students wandering the halls.  
  
"Have you read this?!" She snapped.  
  
"Yes," He answered placently.  
  
"Is that all you can say?! They are spreading rumors about me...US!" Lily shouted, outraged by the accusations in the magazine.  
  
"Yes, but there is no us." James replied.  
  
"I know that but my boyfriend sure doesn't!" Lily's voice raised even higher.  
  
"Well then tell him." James said.  
  
"And how am I going to do that?! HUH!? The guy was glaring at me for gods' sakes!"  
  
"Okay well then....."  
  
As James started to say the rest of his sentence Professor Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Professor Potter and Miss Evans please follow me."  
  
Professor Dumbledore took the two up to his office entrance.  
  
"Tinker Bell." The headmaster said the password.  
  
Lily looked at James giving him a "Where does he get this stuff?" James shrugged.  
  
"Take a seat both of you." Dumbledore gestured to two chairs in front of his desk. "It has come to my attention that the Witch Weekly has printed an article about you. Is it true?"  
  
"No Professor," answered Lily, "you know all those articles are bull." Then Lily remembered who she was talking to. "I mean uh..the articles are, um, fake… yeah fake!"  
  
"Yes, but as Miss Meely has commented that there has been flirting between the two of you."  
  
"But Professer..."started Lily. Dumbledore held up his hand.  
  
"I have heard enough, and I will not have this going on in my school." He interrupted.  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"You may go."  
  
Lily nodded and went outside. "Jam...I mean Professor I'm sorry for causing you all of this trouble."  
  
"It wasnt all you." James replied before heading down the hallway in the opposite direction.  



	5. Once Again'

****

CHAPTER 5  
  
Lily's face burned every time she walked into Professor Potter's classroom because of all the ruckus Rita's article had caused. Snape and his stupid friend's always made comments about her "affair" and she didn't even know what was going to happen between Orion and her. They hadn't talked in ages. Things between her and Shawnta were also weird. Her whole perfect world had been turned upside down by that article.  
  
"Why so gloomy, Lillian?" Snape taunted as they walked to transfiguration "Having problems in your relationship with James?"  
  
Lily glanced at Shawnta, hoping she'd stick up for her, but Shawnta just kept on walking, keeping her eyes to the floor. Lily sighed and said "Stop it, Sev."  
  
"Please, call me Severus. Only Slytherins can call me by my nickname," He sneered.  
  
"I am one," Lily said quietly.  
  
"Not a true one. If you were then you wouldn't be off gallivanting with Potter."  
  
"I'm not going off gallivanting with anyone so just stop it!" Lily retorted, getting annoyed.   
  
She sped up her pace, hoping to lose him, but he just accelerated to keep up with her. She glared at him with all her might and was about to tell him to get lost but before she could, she was interrupted by a cheerful masculine voice, saying "Is everything all right here, Ms. Evans? Snape?"  
  
She looked up into the dark brown eyes of Professor Potter but quickly averted them. It wouldn't do to stand there mesmerized in front of all the 6th year Slytherins. Snape stared angrily into his eyes before muttering "Everything's fine."  
  
He walked back to his friends but not before a backwards glance of contempt.  
  
"Sorry about that," James said nicely "I know how some people can be."  
  
Lily looked back up at James, seeing a look of pride on his face most probably from saving her from Snape. She glared at him angrily and his look changed to one of confusion "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can fight my own battles. I'm no damsel in distress," She snapped before turning away and walking into the classroom.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Where is she?" Lily said, her eyes roving around the common room searching for Shawnta  
  
Classes had finally finished for the day. Lily had decided to sort things out between her and Orion and, especially, Shawnta, so the first thing she'd done once they'd been dismissed was look for Shawnta so she wouldn't lose the courage she'd built up over the course of the day. She finally spotted her sitting down one of the couches, skimming through a book.  
  
  
"We need to talk," Lily blurted out as she strode over to Shawnta.  
  
"Talk? About what?" Shawnta said looking up from her book, in an ultra-cheerful voice that was obviously fake.  
  
"About what's been going on between us. I mean, we haven't talked in ages,"  
  
"Yes, we have. I just talked to you this morning, silly. You asked me what time it was and I sa-"  
  
"I mean really talk. Things have been different. If you're mad at me just say so, so I can know what I did," Lily interrupted.  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?" Shawnta carried on in her high-pitched cheerful voice. She plastered on a smile and said "You didn't do anything."  
  
"Then is this about the article?" Lily asked, feeling annoyed. Why was Shawnta acting like this? They were best friends and Shawnta was acting like they just met! "Because you know there's nothing going on between me and Professor Potter."  
  
"If you say so," Shawnta said brightly in a tone that suggested she did not believe it at all.  
  
"You know that nothing's going on between me and him! Maybe I did flirt with him once, but so has practically every other girl in our year."  
  
"Not me,"  
  
"And I only did it to get on his nerves! You know how much he annoys me."  
  
Shawnta just gave her a blank look before gathering her books and saying "Look, I don't really understand what you're saying, but I don't know what you're talking about when you say things are weird between us. Things are like they've always been. I've gotta run so we'll talk later. 'Kay?"  
  
"No point in doing that," Lily snapped angrily "Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall!"  
  
And with that she spun around on her search for Orion, knowing things between her and Shawnta would never be the same again.  
  
She finally found Orion surrounded by Snape and his crew, along with a bunch of giggling girls. She walked purposely over and said tapping him on the shoulder said calmly "I think we should talk."  
  
"Why?" he said blankly.  
  
"I'll explain to you if maybe we could go to somewhere a little more private," Lily said surveying her surroundings. She did NOT want to talk about her relationship or lack of one, in front of Snape, or anyone for that matter.  
  
"Why?" he said again.  
  
"Because its sort of personal" She said in a tone that tried to convey the topic she wanted to discuss with him.  
  
"Why?" he said once again.  
  
"Look," she said in an annoyed tone "If you would just come with me over there-"she paused and pointed to a corner that was empty "-I'll tell you, all right? No need to act like a broken record and keep repeating the same thing."  
  
"So what do we need to talk about?" He said, rolling his eyes to Snape.  
  
Lily turned red and said "Not here!"  
  
"Why not? If you can say it to me, you can say it towards my friends,"  
  
"I don't really think-"  
  
"Look, if you're going to talk, talk. If not, then just go," He interrupted.  
  
Lily stared there, her mouth open wide in shock. Why was Orion acting so nasty? He never used to act like this.  
  
"No need to stand there looking like a croaking frog," Snape cracked.  
  
Lily regained her composure and staring at the floor, said "Well, fine. I wanted to talk about, well, our relationship. I mean, what's go-"  
  
She was interrupted again, this time from a burst of laughter. She looked up to see Orion, Snape, and his other friends laughing hysterically.  
  
"What'd I tell you?" Snape said to Orion between histerics "The mud-bloods always come back for more."   
  
Lily wanted the earth to swallow up. No better yet, swallow up Snape and his laughing friends. No need to waste space on earth with them. She couldn't believe her ears at what Snape had just said. The horrible word kept ringing in her head....mudblood...mudblood.....This must have been the first time someone used it in ages.   
  
She turned her back on the crowd and began to walk as quickly as possible away as Orion yelled "We're over! O-V-E-R!" She wasn't let them see her cry. Lily didn't even know where to go anymore. All the Slytherins hated her now, and she had no friends in the other houses.  
  
She kept walking and as she passed the Transfiguration, she heard Professor Potter call "Ms. Evans, do you mind coming here for a second."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as the people who heard him call laugh and whisper about their speculations to why Professor Potter would be calling Lily. She calmed herself down quickly telling herself that this would only last a minute and then she'd find somewhere where she would be able to cry her eyes out.  
  
"What?" she said as she walked into the room, closing the door, not bothering to hide the anger from her voice.  
  
"You forgot to pick up your paper after class ended," James said handing it to her "Nice job."  
  
Lily scanned the paper quickly and let out a moan of outrage when she saw her grade "You gave me a B? How can I get a B?"  
  
"A B is a perfectly fine mark. C is average, so its still above average. It's nothing to worry about."  
  
"You don't understand! I can't get a B. A B will ruin my average! I won't be Head Girl. Look, if you did this because of what I said today, tha-"  
  
"You think I would do that?" James said, his voice rising a bit "Granted, that remark was totally out of context and disrespectful, but I don't work that way. If I gave you a B, it would only be because you deserve it."  
  
"Sorry," Lily said. There was a short pause followed by "Well, can't you do anything about it? I mean, I worked REALLY hard on it."  
  
"I can look it over again if you'd like," James said slowly "But I can't promise any changes."  
  
All of a sudden all the anger that Lily had from today spilled out in one huge outburst "This whole day just SUCKS!"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" James asked kindly placing his hand on her arm. She pulled her hand away quickly, ignoring the tingling feeling on the place he touched and said "Just everything."  
  
"Like...."  
  
Lily looked at him and all of a sudden her gaze rested on his strong quidditch arms and she remembered what it felt like inside them. And to her annoyance, she found herself wishing to feel that feeling again. All of a sudden she felt like if she stayed there one second longer she'd run up to him and throw his arms around them.  
  
"I have to..to go," Lily said slowly. She turned to the door and began to walk to it.  
  
"No, wait. Lily, come back,"She heard him say gently.  
  
She placed her hand on the knob and began to cry. As she began to twist the knob, she felt a hand on her shoulder. And found herself crying, in his strong arms, once again. 

Sneakette's Note: If you would like to submit chapter six for this fic, I'll need it by 12:00 pm (noon) Eastern Time (US & Canada) on June 12, 2002! Send it to N4EverBlonde@aol.com


	6. Meet Me'

The Twisted Mind Of Lillian Evans Potter

Chapter Six

Written By: Sky Gem 86

Sneakette's Note: Hey! Alright, to UN-confuse everyone… Chapters one through three were written by ME! Chapter four was written by Princess Hermione, and chapter five was written by Drops of Jupiter. Sky Gem 86 will be writing chapters six and seven! 

Please check out MY fics under the pennames LOGICAL NONSENSE and my other penname SUGA-N-SPYZ ------ I don't know why I have two, but I do. Anyways… well, this is an awesome chapter and it better get lots of reviews (I'm allowed to say that because I didn't write it!)

***

Safe. That was only word Lily could think of to discribe how she felt in James' arms. For that brief moment she let go of the fact that what was going on was wrong, and that no amount of reasoning would change that. Tears continued to fall from her eyes, leaving small wet spots on his maroon shirt, to which he didn't seem to mind. Reality and it's circumstances finally hit Lily again though, and she quickly pulled away from him. "No. I'm sorry, it's just, Dumbledore...it's wrong..Rita Skeeter.." Lily mumbled faintly. There were millions of reasons she could think of to stop thier embrace, and they all seemed to have made their way to her mouth at exactly the same time.  
  
"Shhh, Lily, I understand. You just looked like you needed some comfort. What's wrong?" He looked like he genuinly wanted to know. Lily was so confused...about how she felt,what exactly was going on with her friends, her situation with James, if there even was one.   
  
"It's just..Orion...Severus....Shawntay, they all hate me for what that damn Rita Skeeter wrote, all that riduculous speculation and rumor. Shawntay won't even tell me why she's mad, just keeps on insisting nothings wrong. She dropped her face into her hands and huffed. She was getting past being upset and moving on to being quite angry. Her friends, or who she at least thought were her friends, chose to believe a complete stranger over her, how incomperable!  
  
James ran his fingers through his hair and went over to sit in his desk chair, directly across from the couch where Lily was sitting. "I may be able to help clear up why Shawntay is upset with you, or at least I believe I know why. He took off his glasses and looked at Lily. " I guess you know I'm pretty young right? I graduated 2 years ago."   
  
"Yes I'm aware." Lily was always aware of that fact. Meredith thrived on the information that Professor Potter was a mere two years older than them and insisted on mentioning it to Lily on more than a few occasions. And her belief that she was going to have his babies was comepletly laughable, literally.  
  
"Well, I suppose you could say that in my time at Hogwarts I was a bit sought after by the ladies,"He paused and smiled slyly, "I just have that effect on women I guess."   
  
"Excuse me?" Lily said as her 'I am woman hear me roar' side kicked in. Her interjection was not all that strong when she realized she wasn't kidding anyone. She knew he was being truthtful. He was damn good looking, no two ways about it. She rolled her eyes and accepted the silent defeat  
  
He let out a smalll laugh and continued. "Anyways, in my last year, Shawntay became an admirer of me you could say. Well, in all honesty, the girl became a bit obsessed, scary really. I was nice to her, really I was, but when I turned down her invitation to the halloween harvest, well..she sort of flipped. After that she became incredibly nasty towards me, dreadfully horrible to my girlfriend at the time as well. My guess is that she's still carrying that grudge, and you illegedly 'dating' me, quite frankly, pissed her off.  
  
It was all beginning to make sense. Shawntay's weird reaction to the mention of Professor Potter's name and her aversion to Lily for no reason. ''Why didn't she tell me?' Lily thought. Well the answer was obvious, you really wouldn't want to spread your reputation as a stalker around now would you. Lily looked up from her hands to James.   
"I had no idea." He only nodded, reassuring that it was true. Silence followed for a few moments when Lily abruptly stood up, comeplty tear free.   
  
"Ok, well thanks for uh, well whatever that was. Promise I won't be a blubbering idiot around you anymore...I'm rarely like this you know." Lily said in her defence. She felt like such a baby, and it wasn't James' job to tend to her. He had his own life. Before anyone said anything further, James' fire place errupted in flames and a young girl's face came into view.   
  
"Hi Monica." James greeted the young woman. Lily thought she looked around 20, mayeb even a bit younger. As soon as she saw the girl, however, Lily's stomached flopped and felt like it was burning.She shurgged it off as hunger, Lily could even fool herself when she tried. Monica, as James had called her, smiled at him warmly then noticed Lily in the room.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry, are you having a meeting with a student?" Lily rolled her eyes, even thought she was technically right.   
  
"No, actually, I was just leaving. Thank you for your help Professor Potter." She nodded and turned to leave, catching a glimpse of James' puzzled expression in the process. "Have fun with your floosy," she mumbled, before mentally laughing at herself for being so catty. She wasn't usually like most girls in that repect and found it funny when she sank to lose levels, as long as it wasn't for a long time. She reached for the door and stopped when she heard James clear his throat.   
  
"Miss Evans, please feel free to stop by anytime if you need help with assignments," he raised his eyebrows and stressed 'help', but maintained a descret tone.   
  
"I don't think that will be necessary, but thank you." Lily exited the room.   
  
******  
  
"Ms. Evans. Ms Evans!" Professor McGonagall. She walked over and tapped a daydreaming Lily on the head.  
"Huh what?" Lily's head popped up looking frantically around the room. The other Slytherines were all sitting in the far corner snickering and pointing at her.She quickly realized what was going on and her heart felt like it was on fire, just that 'oh crap' feeling that creeps up on you when you least expect it. Lily could feel Professor McGonagall's eye burning into her skin, "Mrs Evans, your marks have slipped recently, which is even more reason for you to pay attention on how to transfigure a banana peel into a fully functional broom.  
"Of course Professor, I'm sorry." Lily had the upmost respect for her Professor and in giving her apology, noticed Mcgonagall's death stare soften, almost into an understanding twinkle. "Very well then..." She said and continued with the class.   
The Professor was right though, Lily's grades _had_ slipped recently. Could you really blame her though, with no one to talk to she had begun to slip into a rut, a small depression even. Thankfully, the end of class came soon after her embarrasing episode and the class got up to leave when they were called to sit back down.   
"All of you take your seats for a special announcement," She waited for the students to quite down and sit in their seats. "Well, as you know, Halloween is right around the corner, so as always, we will be holding our anual Halloween Harvest Ball, so be aware of this event please. That is all, you may go." Lily just huffed at the thought of the Ball, what an utter waste of time.  
  
Thankfully, Lily has made it through lunch and the rest of the day without any further mishap like the one is transfigureation. Now she was alone, doing her homework with her light mocha colored owl Capri. Mostly everyone else was asleep, so she was forced to finish her charm's assignment in her four poster by candle light.   
"'Jovialas Exremosa is the charm that causes intense bits of happiness. Usually used to cure bouts of small depression or grief',"Lily read aloud from her text book. "How appropraite," she mumbled to herself. She was quite sure she wasn't retaining much of this information however.Unfortuantly, Lily was beginning to see spots on her paper cause by her drowsiness. Before she knew it, she was face down on her pillow, fast asleep.   
  
Lily could feel the warm sunlight on her face and she slowly slipped from her dream world back into reality. It was morning, very early morning actually, she realized as she slowly opened her drowsy eyes. She arrose from her bed with a silent yawn because she knew everyone else was still asleep. As she lifted her arms a folded piece of paper fell onto the bed. Curiously she opened the small piece of paper and carefully read  
"Come to the North Point Tower at Midnight tonight, the 20th of October. Do not be late.Tell no one."


End file.
